In recent years, the touch sensing technologies have been developing rapidly, and the existing common touch pads include resistive, capacitive, optical, and other touch pads, where the capacitive touch pad has become a predominant touch pad applied to various electronic products. In the prior art, there is such a mutual-capacitive touch structure where touch sensing electrodes and touch driving electrodes are arranged at the same layer that the touch electrodes in the same row or the same column need to be electrically connected using a metal bridge structure, and as illustrated in FIG. 1, vertically arranged touch sensing electrodes 1 are electrically connected using metal bridges 3, and horizontally arranged touch driving electrodes 2 overlap with the metal bridges 3 in such an overlapping area that is structured as illustrated in FIG. 2 showing a cross section along AA′ in FIG. 1, where the touch sensing electrode 1 and the touch driving electrode 2 are insulated from each other by an insulating layer 4 in the overlapping area corresponding to the metal bridge 3, and the touch driving electrode and the touch sensing electrode have the same thickness in a bridge area 5; and since there are the insulating layer and the metal bridge further arranged above the touch driving electrode, the height of the bridge area is more than the height of the touch sensing electrode 1 or the touch driving electrode 2.
In summary, the height of the touch electrode in the bridge area is more than the height outside the bridge area in the prior art, thus resulting in poor planarity of the surface of the touch electrode structure, poor uniformity of the thickness of the touch electrode layer, and optical non-uniformity of the touch electrode layer.